A pulse wave transit time (Pulse wave transit time, PWTT) measurement method is used in an existing terminal product for blood pressure measurement, for example, a product of combining a tablet computer with a sphygmomanometer or a product of combining a smartphone with a cell phone case for blood pressure detection. When a user uses such a terminal product to measure blood pressure, the user usually needs to perform the following operations: unlocking a primary device→opening an application→establishing a communication connection to a secondary device→selecting a parameter (for example, selecting a user)→starting measurement→placing a hand at a measurement point according to a prompt message. In this case, the device completes measurement and displays a measurement result.
In a research process, the inventor of the present invention finds that the foregoing blood pressure measurement solution involves complex operations and tedious steps, and therefore is not easy to learn and master. The elderly group is usually a main object of blood pressure measurement, and it is difficult for the elderly to quickly learn and master the foregoing blood pressure measurement method. In addition, in the existing blood pressure detection solution, when a user unsteadily touches a detection point, a terminal device can collect a related signal and output a blood pressure parameter. Consequently, accuracy of a detection result of a blood pressure parameter is affected.